1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cooling unit which may be placed inside of an automobile near the back window which functions to cool the automobile when it is parked, and which is switchable so that it is selectively powered by batteries or by solar cells. The device is operable by a remote control unit which may be carried by a user for operating the cooling unit while outside the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
During periods of warm weather, the temperature inside of the passenger compartment of an automobile which is parked may often rise rapidly. When the vehicle is parked in the sunlight this problem is compounded, and temperatures may often rise to uncomfortable and even dangerous levels—even after a very short period of time. However, when the automobile has been parked, the air conditioning system, which is capable of being turned on only when the engine is on, is rendered inoperable.
Various devices have been created which may be used for heating or cooling an enclosed space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,569 to McLarty appears to show a combined electrical heating and cooling device comprised of an inlet duct and fan for passing air over a reversible heat sink. However, McLarty appears to contemplate improvements on existing thermoelectric modules in order to avoid the use of freon. Furthermore, its electrical circuitry is highly complex, yet McLarty does not address the problems and pitfalls associated with cooling the interior of a parked automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,130 to Wahnish appears to show a thermostat controlled auxiliary air conditioner system for cooling the interior of a vehicle, for use when the primary power is not in use. However, Wahnish appears to contemplate an auxiliary system which is integral to the automobile, and is positioned in the engine compartment, even if independent of the automobile drive means for driving the air conditioning system. Thus, this system lacks portability and simplicity of construction, and is not easily integrated with existing automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,710 to Lui appears to show a means for regulating the temperature in a passenger vehicle. However, Liu appears to describe a device aimed primarily at utilizing a phase-change working substance to release latent heat of condensation to the ambient air, and is aimed primarily at avoiding the consumption of any “man-made” power.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.